


五次joker死了，一次他没有

by Ashley777



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 从阿卡姆之城到阿卡姆骑士
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	五次joker死了，一次他没有

第一次死亡 ——肉身的死亡

他以为他会肆意地沉入混乱的永恒，服食黑暗的解药，带着愉悦的怪笑与疯狂，在万众的欢呼声中迎接盛大的死亡，他以为审视自身的毁灭，与他审视任何一次消亡，任何一次损坏相同，任何一次杀戮相同，快意十足。

他以为死和如同哥谭的一场大火，无用的建筑街道，无头的人群，将在热烈且温暖的火光中被炸成灰。他以为死如同从高空坠落，自由地飞翔，展开双手享受风从身体里穿过，逐渐归于虚无。他以为死就是欢乐，派对，烟花与爆炸，每一个接近的瞬间都应该浸泡在无所畏惧的欢乐里。

他本身即是死亡的代言，混乱与无序，与生本能对立的恶意。

但他错了，他姿态丑陋地跪在地上，低伏着去舔紫色的解药。他感到肺部像是一个坏掉的风箱，每一次呼吸都拉扯着燃烧着冒着碳酸气泡，他不是在呼吸空气，而是被硫酸灌满，他脸上的皮肤正在脱落，一开始只是腐蚀，之后是变质，最后宁可想要把每一寸皮肤都割下来，只要能好看些。

他已经挣扎了太久，也等待太久，整片黑暗都是辛辣的，夜空里的黑太阳残酷地燃烧，他的骨头是四散，内脏撕裂，他快死了，但他却还在求生。像是个笑话。对了，他本身就是一个，最有趣的一个，笑话中的笑话。

他明白这一切的改变只是因为他在乎了，他在乎他的性命，他还有执念，游戏仍将继续，他还有一支未完成的长舞，他还有一首悲哀的恋歌，他还有个戴着黑色面具的蝙蝠舞伴，即使他的舞伴厌恶，回避他的舞蹈，即使他的舞伴，那只蝙蝠宁肯看着他死。但是他还想玩乐，想要开玩笑，想要发疯，想连着那位蝙蝠侠一起逼疯，将他拽下神坛。没完没完，还没完，在这里停下就没有意义了！

蝙蝠侠任由他死，这意味着他还没有证明，还没有证明他们是不可分割的阴与阳，没有证明是彼此失落的半身的重逢，没有证明他们是彼此的噩梦与美梦。没有，在乎的只有他，而蝙蝠不在乎，他是轻盈的所以他才能起飞。

即使是蝙蝠侠亲手杀死他也好，他不能接受这种死法，他扎中了蝙蝠侠的手臂，亲自打碎了唯一的解药。蝙蝠侠可以毫无负担与罪恶感的看着他死，嘲笑他的愚蠢，眼都不眨一下。

一个疯子，从他在乎的那一刻起，就已经注定了死不得其所的命运，就像他遇见蝙蝠侠的那一刻就注定下坠的命运。遇见蝙蝠侠就是被卷进一个悲剧的彻底，又疯狂的有趣的梦里，没有片刻清醒的机会就会接着掉进另一个更坏更扭曲的梦，好在他是享受的，他享受坏，扭曲，悲剧与疯狂。他应该憎恨蝙蝠侠，本应如此，他是将他撞离正常的轨道的人，谁还记得他的过去只是想要当一个小丑，在剧院里有个表演的位置。

但他明白，他对蝙蝠的感情，不是恨，或者，不是单纯的恨。没人能憎恨这个世界上唯一的知己，因为深刻地互相理解的情绪，没人能恨他的命运，因为不管好坏都是命中注定，没人能恨他的另一部分的灵魂，他不能，他和蝙蝠侠本为一体，疯狂无差。 

他爱蝙蝠侠。这就是最正宗的笑点，来吧，让狂笑飞腾。

“你现在高兴了，是不是？”他大大地咧开一个笑容，让他的脸开裂，像是被一条峡谷分开的两半山一样夸张，他的语气里带着嘲讽，自我嘲讽以及嘲讽蝙蝠，瞧瞧那只黑漆漆的啮齿动物，它假装高尚其实内里肮脏，因为它在快乐，为同伴的将死而快乐。就这样的蝙蝠还想要拯救哥谭？太好笑了，这座城市可是脏连像他这样的疯子都恶心的恐惧，是怪物的乐园，是创造恶魔的圣地。而蝙蝠，坏掉的黑蝙蝠只能和哥谭一起沉沦。 

“你知道什么才好笑吗？即使你恶贯满盈，我依旧会救你。”蝙蝠侠说话了，他一开始甚至没有听懂，原谅一个将死之人的僵硬的大脑，脑细胞们都纷纷脱离工作了。他回味每一个单词，把它们连成句子，品尝它的含义，像是吃掉一块美味的蛋糕一般细嚼慢咽。

哈！听听，蝙蝠侠，伟大的暗夜骑士，他说他本会救我！他狂笑不止。

“这是我听过最好笑的笑话。”

蝙蝠侠想要救他，但解药已失，暗夜骑士想要罪犯小王子，可命运无力回天。耶稣要欢欢喜喜地抱着他的黑羊回家，可是黑羊已经消失在旷野。西西弗斯要推着巨石向上，众神的惩罚却已结束。圣人说他需要一场火灾，一次地震，一场洪水，一个醒不过来的夜，邪神已经离去。

不可思议的结局。他想要狠狠地嘲讽这只蝙蝠，如果早点坦诚他的意图，自己到底是为什么煞费苦心去抢解药呢？也想要狠狠地嘲笑他自己，他竟然相信了蝙蝠表面的谎言，相信蝙蝠会放弃他的性命。

在他们争夺解药的途中死了的人，塔利亚，泥面人，就连他们也变成了笑话。除了纵情欢笑来有什么表达方式更贴合于现在的滑稽剧。他大笑，他和蝙蝠果然是世界第一的好搭档，他们让一切表演幽默，也让每一次谢幕讽刺。

可惜他快要没有笑的时间了，他的笑声卡在咽喉里，像是一口呼不出的气，他要死了。 体温下降，瞳孔涣散，无法移动躯体，每一个死亡的流程都在他的身上降临了，他感受不到他的心跳，也感受不到他的呼吸，他的身体失灵了，大脑开始最后的倒数，1，2，3。

你该死了，疯子。

死门向他敞开，幽黑的洞口，纷飞的蝙蝠。

第二次死亡 ——参加葬礼 

他还没有死，而且他赢了。

他活在蝙蝠侠的血液里，随着每一次的循环流过蝙蝠的每一个角落，从脚尖到头顶，从心脏到大脑，从深入的内脏到表皮的皮肤，他依存着蝙蝠侠活着，住在他的身体里，躲在他的大脑里，甚至在他的心脏处安了个家，他成为了蝙蝠的一部分，真正意义上和他相互依存，共同呼吸。

他知道这听起来这很浪漫，他自己也认可这份浪漫，他可以不用跑出来满大街的作恶，吸引一个暗夜骑士陪着他玩耍，因为他就在那个人的身体里，他想要呼唤他就呼唤他，他想要和他对话就对话，他想要一个爱的拥抱就有一个爱的拥抱。而那个傻瓜蝙蝠把他当成了一个虚伪的幻觉。

他跟着蝙蝠参加了他的葬礼，葬礼没有必要，只要活着的人没死，死人就不会死。他长存于记忆与灵魂中，那几乎就是永生。

他的葬礼很简陋，开什么玩笑，全哥谭人都想在他的坟墓上唱赞美诗，为了他的死亡欢呼，以此赞颂他永恒的邪恶。而现在出席者一共就三人，这三人中他还算上了他自己。 

他看着自己的尸体，这种机会可不多见，他还包裹在鲜艳的紫色的西装里，他的脸色惨白，和月光一样冷凝，凝固的口红让他的嘴唇依旧鲜红，他的笑容冻僵在脸上。和他的生时区别不大，只是无趣呆板，缺乏一个风趣幽默的灵魂让它生动。

“Batsy，这么冷清可不符合我的风格，如果你死了，我会为你举办一个party狂欢，开两瓶我最爱的葡萄酒，它的颜色和你的血一样红。”他朝着蝙蝠抱怨，“闭嘴，你这个该死的幻觉。”蝙蝠的怒吼声穿过了他。“你可以继续把我当做幻觉，继续欺骗你自己。”他咯咯地笑着回答。 

可怜的戈登警长的身上全是烟味，可怜的警长，他绝对可怜，他为了哥谭的付出甚至不比这位暗夜骑士少，然而他收获的，只有残破的哥谭，悲剧的婚姻，残疾的女儿，失眠的夜晚。

戈登抽了很多烟，一般人只有在压力大的时候才抽烟，他不明白戈登压力的来源。他只不过是保管了几日他的尸体，一具尸体能做什么，难道担心他的尸体跳起来杀人吗？没准他就是这么担心的。他忽然放声大笑。

“瞧瞧我做的好事，可怜的局长，他快被我逼疯了，连我的尸体都不能让他安心。这是一个很棒的笑话不是吗？一位害怕死尸的局长。”

他疯笑着在Batsy的大脑里穿来穿去，形同鬼魅。 蝙蝠没有回应，他无视了他的语言，靠近他的尸体，他感受到蝙蝠大脑里的每一个细胞都在克制着尖叫声，他没想到自己的死能给蝙蝠侠那么大的打击，瞧瞧可怜的蝙蝠仔，他在颓废消沉，在自我折磨，一切只是因为他失去了一位死敌，一位知己。

“去拥抱我。”他洋洋得意地命令着蝙蝠，蝙蝠大脑内的神经讯号活跃异常，比在阿卡姆治疗时电椅上的电流还迅猛强烈，闪着蓝色火花激烈地冲突着，蝙蝠侠没动。

“请拥抱我。这不会有什么损害。”这次他换上了可怜的声线，柔软又无害，仿佛一个无害的情人呼唤着他的伴侣，蝙蝠侠仍只是贴近他，他能听见蝙蝠体意志的拉扯声，还有他急促的气息，他确信蝙蝠的心灵已经被打动，蝙蝠爱他，蝙蝠渴望拥抱他，但是固执的骑士，他意志坚定的情人迟迟不肯行动。

“拥抱我吧，batsy，拥抱我，求你了，你想要这么做，你一直都在想我。”他用上了温柔的央求声，恳切地低语，试图让蝙蝠最后一点挣扎化为乌有。该死的蝙蝠，他在挣扎着什么呢？

“如果你需要，我可以出去一会儿……你可以做任何你想做的事，你还可以带走些他的东西当做遗物。”蝙蝠脸上的表情太明显了，即使他在全力地克制，可是他演技拙劣。也许他能戴上一个面具，痛苦早已穿透面具而出。戈登警官向来善解人意，他被蝙蝠骇人的表情打动了，提出了完全正确的建议。

“答应他，Batsy，如果你不好意思在警官面前承认我们的关系，至少让我们独处一会儿。我知道你要维护你的面子，装作你不会为我消沉，装作我们之间只是死敌，装作你摆脱了我们的关系。但是照照镜子，看看你自己的眼睛，你连自己也无法欺骗，还想要骗谁？”他在蝙蝠的耳边循循善诱，“你想要拥抱我，你想要哭泣，你想要带走我，你不想看着我被这么烧成灰。” 

“不！”蝙蝠巨大的吼声仿佛哀伤的野兽在咆哮，攥紧了拳头，他知道蝙蝠内心的回答，蝙蝠在拼命地抗拒，否认他们的爱，毫无意义地内耗着能量，“不……不用了。”蝙蝠疲惫地闭上眼睛，松开手，深呼吸，语气缓和，“别耽误太多的时间，哈莉还在策划着复仇，哥谭的罪犯蠢蠢欲动，就这样吧，让我们烧了他，迅速地解决。”

“骗子。说谎者。小滑头。坏蝙蝠。”他轻快又得意地笑着，像一个胜利者妙语连珠地戳穿蝙蝠，“你就是舍不得我，你否认你的心，维持你的理智，可你早就坏掉了，那些吱吱呀呀的破碎的齿轮根本没什么意义，你根本不正常，你想我，你爱我，不管你承不承认。”

戈登动了动唇，开口却又沉默，数次之后终于发言，“我知道你在为他的死而愧疚，当你抱着他的尸体出来，一言不发，我就知道出事了。你很消沉。”他看向蝙蝠的目光充满了长者的慈祥，微妙的同情晃动在他的眼球里。

“不！我根本不内疚，只是死了个罪犯，我要多愚蠢才会为了他消沉。” 心跳加速，单肩耸动，眼神游移，他翻了个白眼，懒得戳穿蝙蝠如此明显的反应，只有说谎的人才会如此。

“有时候承认代表着放下，你不能否认一辈子，也不能为他默哀一生。”戈登点燃了一支烟，淡蓝色的雾气直直地飘向幽暗的房顶。蝙蝠摇了摇头，“我不知道，或许只是毒药未解，我只喝了半瓶解药。又或许是我被感染了什么新的病毒，或者是别的什么奇怪的原因，但我没有想他，没有哀悼，没有。”

戈登深深地叹气，蝙蝠沉默不语地点火，没人说话，连他也诡异的陷入安静，就像一个真正的死人，无声无息地飘荡在死亡的领地。

唯一的声音就是火焰焚烧尸体的声音，金色与红色纠缠的火焰升腾而起，黑烟缭绕如曲折的黑蛇，火舌舔上他腐坏的皮肤，他被燃烧殆尽，粉碎成一堆无用的灰烬，可他感觉不到烫也感觉不到痛，他只是看着，看着自己死一次被拉进死亡。

在他短促的葬礼上，他在蝙蝠侠的想象里睁开了眼睛。

“接下来你打算怎么处理，找个盒子把这团灰装起来吗？”戈登试探着朝蝙蝠说话，蝙蝠的表情像是自我毁灭，像一尊寂静且肃穆的雕像，一座狰狞的石像鬼。

“不。”蝙蝠摇头，“他不拥有任何纪念，他应该在此刻随风而逝，他已经成为过去，Joker，过去的噩梦，结束的灾难。已经过去了。他会被时间抹去。”

“Batsy，你想忘了我？蝙蝠侠要学着奥修德斯去忘忧岛上要一颗忘忧红果？然后轻轻地咬一口，烦恼忘光光？别傻了你做不到。噢，那忘忧果红的像心脏呀，你能吞下你的心脏吗？”他拖长的讽刺的语调就像是在念诗。

蝙蝠决裂般地笑着，将他的骨灰撒在空气里，干脆利落地倒空，毫无保留地抛弃。他被如此迅捷地清除，不能拥有一片埋葬他的土地，不能用拥有一座坟，没有一个把他装起来的盒子，没有任何的纪念标识。

“不！”他尖叫着大声抗议，“不！你不能不留下任何关于我的印迹，你没有权利剥夺我的存在，我不能就这么消失。”这太糟了，他总有一天会被遗忘，无论他过去做过什么，他的爱恨，他的执着，都会随着时间死亡，跟着记忆坍塌，他总有一天会被从每一个人的记忆里洗出去，了无痕迹，蝙蝠侠在惩罚他。

“所有人都会忘了你。包括我。”蝙蝠阴冷的像是从五百尺之下地下洞穴里发出的笑声穿透了黑暗，“事实上，只有活着的人才有决定的权利，而你，你已经死了，只有活着才是胜利。”蝙蝠侠的笑声穿过了声带，扭曲地和现实世界的空气接触，好像一刻不能停下一样歇斯底里地震动着。 

“你在和谁……”戈登眼神恐惧，像是看见了一个忽然苏醒的石像鬼在放纵的大笑。“听我的，蝙蝠侠，你的精神……去看看医生。”戈登担忧地目送着蝙蝠穿行于街道中，错乱的光线打在蝙蝠的身上，造成诡异的错觉，好像蝙蝠和所有无药可救的疯子一样，落入了无法脱离的深渊。

蝙蝠坐在地上，靠着路灯，他身姿像是在发抖。

“为什么你还没有消失，Joker！我抹消了你的一切，我下定决心忘记，我已经从你死去的夜晚抽身离开，我的步伐早已迈向新的一天。告诉我Joker，你为什么还不消失……你为什么……残留在我的幻觉里。”

街灯恰到好处地把街道撕裂成两半，一半在冷酷的白光之下，另一半在卑鄙的黑夜之中，没有一处是正常的，没有一处是完好的，没有一处是干净的，只不过颜色不同，白色是破灭的希望，黑色是沉积的罪恶，谁让蝙蝠坐在了哥谭的街道上。这个傻瓜……

“回家吧，给我加热一个派。我饿了。”他轻轻地安慰着蝙蝠，蝙蝠还是疲惫地摇头，擦拭着眼睛，“我的眼睛里有烟。” 

“When a lovely flame dies ，smoke gets in your eyes.”他悬挂在蝙蝠的脑海里，像只蝙蝠一样低声唱着歌。

第三次死亡——自我认可的事实

他站在高楼上，最接近月亮的制高点，哥谭在他的脚下，坠落入月光穿不透的黑幕，深陷于沉睡又濒临死亡。这就是蝙蝠侠要守护的城吗？他就是这么每夜望着这一尘不变的死寂吗？

“Batsy，你为什么要拒绝我，我和你的目的都是同一个。”

“靠杀人？”蝙蝠已经习惯于和他对话，冷笑一声做为否认。“你必须得承认我刚到哥谭就取得了比你更多的成就，罗曼西恩尼斯？不提了。勒布？哇，他可真是腐败透顶。还有那个黑门监狱的典狱长？我确定在我逼他做一件事以后，他会被指控。而你成天都在巷子里跳来跳去，你就是喜欢那些阴暗的巷子吗？”他转了个圈，跳了一段踢踏舞，每数一个人就让舞步踩在点子上。

“我拯救哥谭不是靠杀戮，如果我也杀人，那么我和罪犯的界限在哪里？杀再多的人也没法让一座城市得救，我能做的事情是从死亡中拯救更多的人。所有我见到的人。”

“你也救不了所有人，或许他们不值得你拯救，他们本身就是坏的，不会变得更好，你放纵他们活着，为了让其他人死。”他哂笑着，坐到月亮下面，银光闪耀在他的指间，像是一道道笔直的丝线将他穿透。“我不会放弃我的坚守。这座城会变好。”蝙蝠侠就好像一位固执坚定且忠诚的骑士，他正在宣誓，天真的誓言，理想的玻璃，现实乐于敲碎美丽的晶莹。摇晃霓虹的灯光一次又一次掠过他的披风，他甚至能想象这位骑士悲惨的落幕。Batsy想要守护哥谭，哥谭却不会守护他，永远不会。

“亲爱的暗夜骑士，让我们玩玩猜谜游戏吧，什么养活了医生？疾病。什么养活了法官？罪恶。什么创造了富人？贪婪。什么毁灭了哥谭？所有人。”蝙蝠没有退让，气势上与行动上都没有，他径直地朝他走来，披风扬起，眼神凶恶，仿佛可以就此说服他，“谁治疗了疾病？医生。谁审判了罪恶？法官。谁舍弃了贪婪捐赠？富人。谁拥有拯救哥谭的选择，所有人。”

蝙蝠的回答让他笑到发颤，他的小蝙蝠比他更有逗人发笑的天赋，蝙蝠的荒谬远远超过了他，蝙蝠的疯狂远远地超过了他。哈！他该怎么评价，一句愚昧远远不够，蝙蝠是哥谭的奴隶，即使他披着光鲜的骑士的头衔，但他早就是了，以一声枪响做为标志，从他被摧毁的童年做为起点，奴隶漫长的一生已经开始。要怎么解救蝙蝠侠，他需要更多的词汇，精妙的讽刺，但那些都没用。蝙蝠需要一针解药。然而，世无解药。

他们是如此的不同，他们的眼睛永远看着相反的方向，可他比任何人都理解蝙蝠侠深入骨髓无药可救的理想主义，这或许就是他爱这只蝙蝠的理由。这座城市贪婪，败坏，背德，只有蝙蝠清醒，高尚，智慧。蛾子会扑向光明，那就是习性。

他展开手臂站到天台的边缘，像是个杂技演员一样维持着平衡，做了个鬼脸。

“如果这座城市想要自我毁灭，没人能阻止它堕落颓废，就像我一样，我站在边缘上，一推就会掉下去，你也是，整个哥谭都是。”

不等蝙蝠做出任何回应，他跳下去，自由地朝着逆着光线的方向坠落，哥谭在他眼前划过，就像是一场表演的谢幕。黑色的幕布温柔地下垂，他没有听见掌声，无聊的哥谭不懂得欣赏。于是他独自发出笑声，瞧，多可笑，精神错乱的蝙蝠侠悬在他的上方挡住了月亮，他的黑色斗篷被风鼓起，像是一对不幸的黑色的羽翼，他阴郁的蓝眼像是起雾的海，该有多少轮船在此沉没。

“我抓住你了，Joker。”蝙蝠抓住了他，他们旋转着下落，天空，地面，圆月，路灯，上下颠倒，不断翻滚，他疯狂地大笑，“你为什么要救我，Batsy，你应该让我掉下去，我也这么觉得，我以前就问过你，可你没有回答。”他眯起眼睛，穿过耳边的风声归于平静，一整个摇滚乐团关闭了声响，疯狂于此刻平复。

他在等一个答案。

“你让这座城支离破碎，这座城为你而泣，可你也试图伸出援手。”

噢，真无聊。这可不是他要的答案。这不是他想要的。他陪伴蝙蝠侠那么久，他追逐了蝙蝠那么久，他爱着蝙蝠，从他成为小丑到他死去，他片刻不停地示爱。

为什么蝙蝠侠永远不肯说他想听的，为什么蝙蝠不爱他，为什么蝙蝠永不说爱。为什么？

“不，Batsy，不，你救不了我。”如果你不爱我，你用什么拯救我。你的慈悲与怜悯又有什么用，“我死了，Batsy，死了，像块血迹斑的破布，你唯一抓住的只有你的幻觉。”

蝙蝠瞬间的呼吸停滞刺激着他的言语，他击中了蝙蝠的要害，他指出骑士的失败，一次意外的失手，一罐碎裂的玻璃瓶，一滩无用的救药，蝙蝠永恒的遗憾，他为了蝙蝠的消沉而愉快，欣喜，乐不可支。蝙蝠在乎，他在乎！

“你还记得你抱着着我从阿卡姆里走出来吗？你可真绅士，但有情人总不能终成眷属，就像罗密欧和朱丽叶。他们是悲剧的化身。”

沉默，沉默，总是沉默，他英俊的小蝙蝠用永恒的沉默回答他所有的问题。好吧，总有一个人要扮演话多的角色，而他非常符合要求。

“你听了我给你唱的歌吗？我知道你听了，当你独自穿行在夜色里的哥谭，你好像即将消失，溶解在黑暗里，或是扭曲变形成一只黑色的甲壳虫，哥谭的每天都在上演变形计。只有我的歌声陪伴着你。狠心的蝙蝠，我让你活下来，你却让我死了。”

“够了！Joker！”蝙蝠粗暴地亲吻阻止了他的继续，他们侵占对方的空气，交换着津液，扫过对方的牙齿和舌头，胡乱且毫无章法，没有片刻的温情，没有良知和道德，只有不断攀升的热度，还有在热度下融化的欲望。

“怎么了，Batsy，对你的幻觉也会产生欲望吗？”他嬉笑着解开了一颗西装的纽扣，诱惑地眨眼，“还记得我的伤疤的位置吗？要是你不能还原，你就毁了整个夜晚。”

“我记得，每一条，都是我留下的。”蝙蝠发出来低沉的声音，他被压在了墙壁上，昏黄的灯光让小巷略带着不属于这里的暖意，他抬头看见一对蛾子并排停留在灯上。

115次偷盗，200次凶杀，夜夜栖息于这病弱又垂死的小巷，但是他的守护者却高贵且清醒，他超越了无悲也无情的冷酷。

第四次死亡——遗忘

他站在牢笼里，就好像监狱是这个世界里最适合他的地方，不管是在现实还是在幻觉里，蝙蝠侠都喜欢把他关起来，就好像他天生就没有自由。

他承认他最近做的有些过火，一再挑衅蝙蝠的底线，他试图改造蝙蝠，试图让那只蝙蝠以他的角度来看世界，试图让他杀人，品尝鲜血，接受堕落的现实，他遭到了拒绝。

但是不然呢，他要怎么样，像被只宠物的宠物一样讨好还是像个偶尔被想起的幻觉等着被问津？不，他是个活人，他还活着还在心跳，他还有生命。他可是Joker，他是个疯子，他拒绝冷静，他随时都在发疯，他依靠着蝙蝠活着，这不意味着他就要低声下气。

他换上了圣诞老人服装，背着一个口袋，唱着jingo bell，把雪人炸弹藏在房顶上，没什么危害，只会有一些丝带忽然炸开，落下来，像是下坠的邪恶彩虹。他静心地准备，为了迎接蝙蝠的怒气。

他紧张，但他不应该紧张，他没做错什么，他从来没有做错什么，况且这次就算以那只大蝙蝠的视角来看，他也什么错都没有。至少是这次。

“Joker……”蝙蝠紧绷着脸，在蝙蝠极怒的时候，他的脸上会浮现出这个表情。

“Batsy，我以为你会高兴，换种角度思考，我救了你。”他略带讨好地说话，表现出顺服的态度，没有必要在此时和蝙蝠硬碰硬。

“高兴？救我？你只是让我打破了我的底线，我想问我杀人，你就是为了这个目的，你想改造我，你操纵我，你引诱我堕落。”蝙蝠侠揪住了他的衣领，将他提起来，逼视着他，他简直爱死了蝙蝠的粗暴。他勾起唇角，凑近蝙蝠轻嗅着蝙蝠的盔甲，细嗅爱情的芬芳。

“你知道吗？你适合这个味道，鲜血是最甜蜜的香水。”他被迅速地扔下，蝙蝠阴郁的蓝眼注视着他，那是一双善良的恶魔的眼睛，一双清醒的疯子的眼睛，一双活人的又是死人的眼睛。

“因为稻草人的枪指在你的头上，而你因为恐惧毒气瑟瑟发抖。我能怎么办，看着他杀了你？还是你要求我像你一样……那不是我的风格也不是我的准则。你想要把我改造成和你一样吗？”他大笑着晃着银闪闪的手铐，跳来跳去，像是疯子，他本身就是。疯子，小丑，表演家。

“你想救我？你以为我不知道，你不过想要说服我，让我和你一起在墓地里起舞，成为你尸体上的蛆虫。你要告诉我谁都会死，什么都没有意义，犯罪死亡暴力无法阻止，我唯一需要的做的事情只是和你一起在小巷里放声大笑。”

蝙蝠说的没错，一个字都没错，他就像是会偷心，不过他的心不早就献给了吸血蝙蝠了吗？

“你知道你能看见我的理由，我是你部分的灵魂，你在乎我，我理解你就像你理解我，你知道为什么我要开枪，因为你本身也想要这样。”

“Joker，我知道你的把戏，是你的血液，你的血液把所有人变成你。我能看见你的理由，不是因为我在乎你。”蝙蝠残忍地叙述，“你只是寄生于我血液里的病菌，你想要吞噬我，把我变成你的傀儡，而现在我不会再受控于你。”

“你打算怎么做，杀了我？一个垂死之人要杀死一具尸体。还是要将我置于囚笼？多一条锁链再多一层枷锁也没有意义。”他眨眼，仰头，欢笑，他自信且无所畏惧，他已经失去了全部，他失去了生命，失去了印迹，他一无所有，他还有什么好担心。

“我知道你害怕什么，Joker。”故弄玄虚的停顿，“遗忘。”两个字，像颗钉子敲进他的心脏。他真的被击中，理解是一把双面的利刃，蝙蝠理解他，一面可以让他开心，蝙蝠从不使用那一面，他喜欢另一面，锋利如刀的一面，用于折磨他，刺伤他，让他流血，让他尖叫。

他喜欢疼吗？当然有喜欢，蝙蝠从不是一位体贴的情人，他暴力且凶恶，他擅长敲断骨头，切开肌肉，但他因为享受并且快乐，他爱蝙蝠的一切，他接受蝙蝠的一切，包括那些残酷的攻击，那些丑陋的恶毒，他热爱蝙蝠的拳击，赞美他的踢打，每一道伤口都是爱的证明，每一处淤青都是美妙的痕迹。

唯独此刻，他无法忍受，太痛了，超出了承受的范围，蝙蝠侠狠狠地击中了他的心脏，他无法化解这样的痛苦，不要被忘记，不要被割开，不要被抛弃。

“不，Batsy相信我……你需要我。”他维持着平静，因为他不能发疯，还不到时候，他知道发疯只会更糟。“你他妈的就是需要！”他将手环在蝙蝠的肩上，Batsy，他是那么的锋利又强壮，就像是冷光泠然的铁。

“你需要真正的危险，你需要一位相互了解的死敌，你需要从死里找到活着的感受。你需要鲜血、尸体、疾病，你需要罪恶、贫穷、绝望，他们才是你的生活，他们才是你阴郁的气质，是你的本质。你需要我，你需要一位死敌，你需要黑暗，否则你就他妈的没有意义。”

他擅长妙语连珠，他通晓蝙蝠的内心，他还有一根银舌头，他可以说服蝙蝠。他对他自己这么说，他没有发抖，没有害怕，他死前都在欢笑，他会害怕蝙蝠遗忘他吗？他想告诉自己不会，并为此挤出连串的笑声。

没有回答。安静的可怕，他颤抖着再次开口。

“你可以恨我的，你理应恨我，我毁了你的生活，我是你最憎恶的人，你不可以原谅我，你不可以忘记我。你必须记着我，向我复仇，你——恨我，蝙蝠。你恨我！”

时间穿过凝聚的空间，他像只海星被扔在沙滩上，它爬的缓慢无比，回不到海中，太阳在炙烤，每一秒都是煎熬，他需要水，需要答案，他承认每一秒都在加剧他的不安。

他蝙蝠沉默着，而他只是在等，被动地等待着失去决定权。他只要一句话，几个音节，就会复生，否则他就是飘荡的孤魂，消逝的幽火，被敲碎的玻璃，他会生，也会死，一切都系于一句简单的话。

“我不需要。我要忘记你，无论爱恨，彻底地遗忘。”他听见了声音，冷酷至极，坚定异常，并且认真，让人恐惧的认真。这不是一个玩笑，蝙蝠就从来不开玩笑，他沉思再得出结论，一旦他下定决心，就不可更改。

“我以为你会看见我，我以为有一天你会承认你在乎我，我以为你会朝我走来。但是你却不肯承认。悲哀的蝙蝠。”他还在笑，却不是笑星那样的大笑了，苦涩终于敲进了他的笑容，他看着蝙蝠的眼睛，难得安静地陈述。

蝙蝠冷酷的眼睛里有一个世界，不可进入的世界，那个世界里镀满了碎冰，没有色彩也没有声音，那不是他活着的世界。他不被需要，他真的会消失。他因那双眼睛深陷恐惧。

蝙蝠移开了目光，他不说话，直接转身离去，他转身的动作像个慢镜头在不断地拉长与回放。

“Batsy！”他尖叫，很尖，尖的就像是只被割掉了鱼尾的人鱼，尖叫声能让他自己聋掉。他朝着离去的蝙蝠冲过去，被定在墙上脚链拉倒，该死的，他怎么忘记了，他是个阶下囚徒，是个肮脏的罪犯，他被拴着绑着，他是段被惩罚的记忆。如果一只鹦鹉想要挣脱脚链会怎么样，磨损出血，他就像只鹦鹉，不，他还不如只鹦鹉。鹦鹉被关在笼子里是出于爱，而他现在呢，蝙蝠想要他死。

他感到囚笼里的光线在变暗，他热爱躲进黑暗中嬉笑，但此时黑暗是一种剥夺，剥夺他的视觉，剥夺他的影子，剥夺他的存在。蝙蝠的盔甲在反光，像是是黑暗里的一轮眀晃晃的月亮，离他越来越远。他忽然的大笑，他是被困在小丑的皮囊下的人，他被判以重罪，终生只能拥有笑容，他唯一的表情，不管他在哭泣或是在尖叫，他都像是在欢笑，除了笑还能怎样呢？还可以丢下尊严的无用地祈求。反正他已经死了，他还会在乎这点尊严吗？

“别走，求你！我需要你！”他祈求着喊叫，他的手抓住一片虚无，握紧，空气流逝，他觉得他的眼睛被水糊住了，他还想说的话被噎住，像根鱼骨卡在喉咙里。

“我早就该舍弃你了。Joker，你早已经死去。”

蝙蝠走了，他的披风像落幕的破布，它提醒着他，你的剧目演完了，笑星。Batsy永远都不会回来了，他的爪子他的翅膀他的蓝眼睛，什么都没有了。

他希望蝙蝠侠回头的最后的一眼，告诉他，他们还没完，只消一个眼神，一寸目光，他就可以读到蝙蝠侠的内心。但是没有，什么都没有。

他倾尽了全部，他付出了全部，他甚至掏空了自己，可为什么结局，还是一无所有？

空洞的虚无席卷了他，像是被吸进了黑洞了，他失去了意志，他被抽干了活力，如果蝙蝠把他遗忘，那为什么他还要活着？没有人看到他，没有人听到他。

他可能在痉挛，因为恐惧在啃食他的骨头，他可能在哀嚎，因为绝望在咬他的心脏。他可能在尖叫，因为痛苦穿透了他的头颅。他可能还在喊蝙蝠的名字，因为他的习惯在趋势他把体力耗尽。

他用了可能，他不能确定他到底在干什么，他感到虚无，像是要消失。他看着黑色，每一片都像是蝙蝠，但每一片都不是他。

从蝙蝠离去的一刻，他就真正地死去。孤独向他展开邪恶的冷笑。唯有孤独最为险恶。

第五次死亡——和宿主共赴死亡

从蝙蝠侠不需要他开始，他就被识别为来自外界的寄生物。躯体有种特殊的能力，一旦被识别为异己就停止供应养分，残酷地终止营养，海马体死去，记忆凋零，他在被一天天擦去，模糊，淡化，直至了无痕迹。

但他仍旧执着地存在着，像一条深海鱼，退化了视力功能，他不再需要眼睛，适应了寒冷，压力，黑暗，资源丧失，时间观丧失，像一只扁虱安静地蜷缩着，易于满足，他不需要发声，不需要移动，靠着一小滴鲜血维持活着。他像是垂死的细菌，用最后的那点抵抗免于被杀死。

他生存地如此的卑微，可他宁愿低至尘埃。

记忆从来不是双向选择，他被单向地遗忘，可他却无法遗忘蝙蝠，他仍旧在关注着蝙蝠的行动与命运，他不知道为什么自己要这么做，他的意念认为他和蝙蝠紧密相连不可分割，意念是驱动行为的引擎。

观察蝙蝠，这是他的习惯。习惯就像你自设了一个陷阱，你知道它的地点，就算知道掉进去就是深渊，可是却无法回避，因为在你的认知中，只有这一条唯一的出路。

他静静地看着蝙蝠签署协议书，他应该杀死蝙蝠，让他死在他的手里，他将亲吻蝙蝠的头颅，将它悬在哥谭城上，让所有人都知道蝙蝠是一位英雄，他为了哥谭而死，将蝙蝠侠的故事谱写成鲜血淋漓的悲剧。随后他也会陪着蝙蝠离去。而不是像现在，被胁迫着签署协议，被迫公布身份，落寞地离去。

荒谬！太过荒谬了。

瞧瞧这位圣人的离场，就像是耶稣，耶稣拯救了人类，人类却将耶稣钉在十字架上。蝙蝠守护哥谭，而哥谭给了他一份协议，哥谭将她的骑士扔下窗台，骑士终将陨落。很有趣，不是吗？蝙蝠侠不愿醒来的骑士梦也会有坠毁的一天。

哥谭的罪犯堕落了，无人出面，无人制止，协议的签订进展顺利，行云流水，连一个小小的波折都没有。他们沉溺于腐朽的金钱，满足于无趣的地盘争夺，陶醉于虚无的自我满足感，他们不再理解蝙蝠侠的意义，他们不再仰望蝙蝠侠的标识，他们固守着那片罪孽忘记了侵略与扩张，他们不再需要高质量的犯罪与每次热情洋溢的游戏。

闹剧。这场闹剧仍在持续。

如果他还活着就绝对不会有这一天，他会把那些人一个个地杀死，枪声连接起来，就像是一场惊心动魄的交响乐。他会一片片地切掉他们的舌头，再用一场大火把协议烧成灰。如果他活着，他会杀掉所有人，终止这场噩梦，但他死了，蝙蝠侠让他死了。

现实里没有人来阻止这场闹剧，它发生的如此顺理成章，如此的轻而易举，就像是蝙蝠侠本就是多余的毒瘤，就好像他根本不该存在。他的小蝙蝠，他的最爱，他的羔羊，他承担了所有人的罪孽，所以羔羊被放逐荒原。

瞧瞧，蝙蝠，除了你的死敌还有谁理解你的意义？没有人。他说的理解不是指谈话的对象，不是指语言的沟通，他指的是相互契合的两片灵魂，他指的是无需言语就能通晓心意的默契。他发出没有声音的大笑。只有他，至始至终，以灵魂爱着你，与你相应的人，只有他一个啊。

蝙蝠侠走入寂静的小巷，残余的血腥味顺着地下水道向上冒烟。蝙蝠回归庄园，阿尔弗雷德用温柔的眼神注视着蝙蝠，那双眼睛里刻着极度矛盾的情绪，鼓励与不舍，赞同与阻碍。但最终阿尔弗雷德下了决定，“做你想做的事情吧，少爷，我会永远支持您。”

他已经被蝙蝠驱逐出境，他无法窥视蝙蝠的思想，但直觉，或者长久以来的默契告诉他仍未结束，不到最后一刻都不算结束，这是蝙蝠的准则，他睁大眼睛，继续注视着蝙蝠。他好像已经猜出了蝙蝠的行动。

身份被曝光的蝙蝠会怎么做？布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠，他会选择杀死哪一个，又抱着哪一个面具终生无悔地前行。蝙蝠会选择平静，安稳，和谐，从梦中醒来像个普通人一样活着，在光明中沉睡，还是选择危险，暴力，激情，继续做那个永不会醒的骑士梦，在黑暗中清醒。

“Joker，你知道我会怎么选。”他听见蝙蝠低沉的声音，蝙蝠在呼唤他的名字，蝙蝠在与他对话，蝙蝠……他的小蝙蝠，终于再次将他记起。

“你在叫我的名字？”他近乎喜极而泣。“是的。我在。”蝙蝠淡漠地回应，不管他的语气如何，只要他愿意回应，只要他愿意回应，他的心灵就浸透了快乐。“你无法忘却我，你无法杀死我，你需要我！”他深情地慨叹，以最真切的喜悦发言，“也许……是的。谁知道呢？”蝙蝠不置可否的回答。“你为什么会忽然想起我？”他追着蝙蝠询问，“不知道……或许是你纠缠我的时间太长。也许是骑士陨落给我打击的太深，我听到了你的胡言乱语。”蝙蝠停顿了几秒，“就连我自己都难以相信，也许你真的是……最理解我的人。”“我是！我就是！”他激烈地回应。

宛如一场反转剧，他以为满盘皆输，却在结局的时候迎来了胜局。他知道，他们同为一体，他是契合蝙蝠的另一半灵魂，蝙蝠无法将他革除。他们是彼此的独一无二。

“你会怎么选？”他以陈述的口气询问，他已经有了答案，他可以肯定，蝙蝠的答案与他的毫无差别。

“我是蝙蝠侠，过去，现在，以后，永远都是蝙蝠侠。”

“是的。你是，你是蝙蝠，永远都是。我爱的蝙蝠。”

蝙蝠自导自演了一场自杀，让布鲁斯消失在公众的视线，庄园在轰鸣声中化为碎片，每一寸激烈的爆炸都凝固在一瞬间，亮眼的白色与鲜活的金色的火花铺满了整片天空。他创造过千万次爆炸，但唯有这场爆炸才能称得上史诗级的美丽，仿佛宇宙的重生，亿万的星辰倒影在他的，他和小蝙蝠的瞳孔里。

他觉得心潮澎拜，血脉喷张，他舔着干裂地嘴唇搓着手，他感到新的生命力地注入，像是一条冻僵的毒蛇从冬天苏醒，他将继续啃咬世界树的树根，和蝙蝠一起，和他亲爱的蝙蝠一起。

他随着布鲁斯.韦恩一起死去，又和batsy一起复生。骑士永不陨落，小丑相伴而行。

尾声 一次Joker没有死

他从韦恩庄园的大火里醒来。庄园化为废墟，火光熠熠，破败的月亮斜靠上房顶的尖角，金色与银色交织，阿尔弗雷德沉静地凝望着那座旧城，他亦在观看。

Joker仍在，鬼魅的绿眼闪闪发光，他站在庄园的废墟上，踩着每一片瓦砾，坚定地朝着他走过来，就像每一天的日落，像是每一天的日升。

“我渴望征服你，你也渴望征服我，我试探你，你也在试探我，我是你的忠实的好友亦是你危险的死敌。即使死亡，地狱忘川，与你同在。”

毒药，血液还是别的什么操控？他思索每一个Joker一次又一次出现的理由。但是他太劳累，思想停滞又凝固，甚至连Joker的话语都不想要反驳，他简直快要承认，他在意Joker，他简直快要相信，渴望着重逢是他深藏在内心的感情，他简直快要放弃抵抗，丢盔卸甲，对着Joker发出一声老友般的问候。

“Joker，你确实是死了。”他的眼神扫在Joker胸前的假花上，Joker暧昧不清的目光落在他的身上。“如果你还活着，这里只有纸牌，笑气，小刀和枪声，只有你是我的幻觉之时，我们才会坐下来谈话。”Joker轻笑着摇头，“不。是你只有在我破坏的时候才会来找我。”

Joker从怀里拿出他的手帕，变出一束玫瑰。“你可以理解为这是你幻觉里的魔术，也可以凑过来闻闻它的花香。它是真是假，随你怎么理解，我是死是活，也随你怎么理解。”他接过Joker的玫瑰，却不去嗅花香，他担心闻不到香味。真假又有什么重要，重要的是Joker在这里，他看得到他，听得到他，碰得到他。他就是真实的存在。

“你打算怎么样？继续改造我，逼疯我，你想要我堕落？”他询问着，揣测着Joker，探寻着那些充满恶意的思想。

“不。我想要与你共存。你是我的阴，我是你的阳。我们天生一对，你只有与我同在才能回归平衡。我也是。我不改变你，你也不改变我。”

“仅仅如此？”

他迟疑。

“仅仅如此。”

迟疑被打破。

“我不相信你。”

他拒绝。

“可你会的。Batsy，你会的，我们经历了这么多，这一切，一场又一场的死亡，一次又一次你试图将我丢弃。但你始终不能。我相信，你会承认我。”

拒绝被否认。

“你赢了。”他叹了口气，Joker勾起狡黠的笑容，如愿以偿的欢乐，他否认了那么久，他已经不想再否认下去，他都杀死了自己的一个身份，他还有什么不能承认。

Joker坐到他的身侧，像一道他的阴影，他们距离并不遥远，只隔着几尺高悬的夜色与几缕月光，他好像可以碰到Joker的嘴唇，摸到他的眼睛。

安静。极度的安静。他被置于一个奇特的时空里。没有必须处理的紧急事件，没有焦躁的思绪，没有紧迫的危险感。只有Joker。他与死敌面对着面。

也许他早就接受了这个疯子，不是因为Joker的付出，他不屑于疯子的任何付出，他仇恨那些所谓的付出，甚至想要把全部还给那疯子，别对他付出，他不需要，他并不为此而感动。绑架，暴力，谋杀，他憎恨每一项， 他排斥每一项，Joker不付出他至少能多活十年。

但他确实被打动了。

他回想起那些与幻想中的Joker相对而坐的夜晚，他们一同看过哥谭的夜色，鳞次栉比的高楼，空洞的月光，冷漠的繁星，他回想起Joker的死亡，被打碎的药剂瓶，Joker逐渐凝固的笑容与他僵硬冰冷的躯体，他将Joker抱出绝望的阿卡姆，警灯刺在他的眼中，他畏惧着光线，躲开所有人的视线，他听着Joker死前三小时的留言，那首心碎的only you，他回想起更早的时候，他与Joker的对战，鲜活的Joker，既不是想象亦不是尸体，血液喷溅在墙上，伤疤刻进皮肤下的肌肉留下记忆，爆炸的金光持续地蔓延，他回想起最初的相遇，他护住坠落的Joker，Joker的狂笑不绝地回荡，他至今也不明白他毫不犹豫跳下的理由。

这才是他被打动的理由，他与Joker有一种独特的灵魂呼应，Joker确确实实是对他理解最深的人。

他忽然地伤感，Joker……他已经拥有他太久了，也已经失去他太久了。

Joker趴到他的身上，打断了他的回忆，他们几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。“而你现在才知道。你早就应该明白，我会摘取胜利。”他听见Joker的低语。Joker像个迷人的魔鬼，一个微笑的象征。他的笑是快乐的，是沉迷声色的纵情，是自由的新生。

Joker没有死，他没有沉迷幻想，Joker活在他的体内，成为他血液的一部分。他如此自我安慰。


End file.
